


Unbreakable?

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [36]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

"This unpleasantness will be a lot less painful if you'd simply comply."

Illya remained silent, refusing to be broken.

"Very well," his tormenter replied, I shall have to go and bring in the big guns."

Left alone, Kuryakin allowed his agony to show briefly, but composed himself when a second man entered the room. He was surprised the situation had gone this high up.

"I do not appreciate being dragged down here, Mr Kuryakin. I'm a busy man, not your nanny. You're meant to be a grown adult, so take the pain medication the doctor has prescribed."

"Yes, Mr Waverly."


End file.
